moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Return of Swamp Thing, The
Category:Films | directed by = Jim Wynorski | written by = Neil Cuthbert; Grant Morris | produced by = Tom Kuhn; Benjamin Melniker; Charles Mitchell; Michael E. Uslan; Annette Cirillo; Robert E. Warner | music by = Chuck Cirino | cinematography = Zoran Hochstätter Director of photography Zoran Hochstätter is credited as Zoran Hochstatter in this film. | edited by = Leslie Rosenthal | distributed by = Lightyear Entertainment | release date(s) = May 12th, 1989 | mpaa rating = | running time = 88 min. | country = | language = English | budget = $192,816 | gross revenue = | preceded by = Swamp Thing (1982) | followed by = }} Return of Swamp Thing is an American horror film of the swamp monster subgenre. It is a sequel to the 1982 Swamp Thing feature film directed by Wes Craven, which in turn is based on the Swamp Thing comic book series published by DC Comics. The film was directed by Jim Wynorski and written by Neil Cuthbert and Grant Morris based upon concepts originally developed by writer Len Wein and artist Bernie Wrightson. The film was produced by Lightyear Entertainment and released theatrically in the United States on May 12th, 1989. Return of Swamp Thing stars Dick Durock and Louis Jourdan reprising their respective roles of Alec Holland, aka the Swamp Thing, and Doctor Anton Arcane. It also stars Heather Locklear as Abby Arcane, Superman II actress Sarah Douglas as Doctor Lana Zurrell and Joe Sagal as Gunn. Plot After her mother's mysterious death, Abby Arcane (Heather Locklear) travels to the Florida swamps to confront her evil stepfather Dr. Arcane (Louis Jourdan), who had been resurrected with a ludicrous explanation after his death in the first film. In an attempt to stave off the effects of aging, Doctor Arcane, assisted by Doctor Lana Zurrell (Sarah Douglas), combines genes from various swamp animals and human beings, creating an army of monsters. Doctor Arcane tries to use his stepdaughter Abby in his genetic experiments until she is rescued by Swamp Thing (Dick Durock), a scientist previously transformed into a bog creature after a confrontation with the evil doctor, and a conscience-stricken Doctor Zurrell. Wikipedia:The Return of Swamp Thing Cast Notes * The characters of Swamp Thing, Abigail Arcane and Anton Arcane were created by comic book writer Len Wein and artist Bernie Wrightson. * Production on The Return of the Swamp Thing began in June, 1988. * Return of Swamp Thing was released on home video in VHS format by Sony Pictures on June 2nd, 1998. * Return of Swamp Thing was released on DVD in Region 1 format by Image Entertainment on February 18th, 2003. It was re-released by Lightyear Video on April 1st, 2008. Fun Facts * Tagline: Why can't men be more like plants? Recommendations External Links * * * The Return of Swamp Thing at the DC Comics Wiki * The Return of Swamp Thing at Wikipedia * * References Keywords ---- Category:1980s/Films Category:1989/Films Category:May, 1989/Films Category:Sequels Category:2nd installments Category:Theatrically released films Category:R/Films Category:Jim Wynorski/Director Category:Neil Cuthbert/Writer Category:Grant Morris/Writer Category:Annette Cirillo/Producer Category:Tom Kuhn/Executive producer Category:Benjamin Melniker/Producer Category:Charles Mitchell/Executive producer Category:Michael E. Uslan/Producer Category:Robert E. Warner/Associate producer Category:Chuck Cirino/Composer Category:Zoran Hochstatter/Cinematographer Category:Leslie Rosenthal/Editor Category:Louis Jourdan/Actor Category:Heather Locklear/Actor Category:Dick Durock/Actor Category:Joey Sagal/Actor Category:Ace Mask/Actor Category:Monique Gabrielle/Actor Category:RonReaco Lee/Actor Category:Daniel Emery Taylor/Actor Category:Ralph Pace/Actor Category:Timothy Birch/Actor Category:Alex Van/Actor Category:Christopher Doyle/Actor Category:Rex Pierson/Actor Category:Tony Sears/Actor Category:Bill Eudaly/Actor Category:J. Don Ferguson/Actor Category:Cockroach Bob/Actor Category:Anthony Cecere/Actor Category:Jim Grimshaw/Actor Category:Albert B. Cooper, IV/Actor Category:Kevin Schmidt/Actor